Girl Meets She Be Okay, Right?
by LONGLIVETHEFANDOMS
Summary: Riley and Maya are in an accident on the subway. Rated T for injuries and mild swearing. Rucas and Faya.
1. Prologue

**HI! So, I'm don't own Girl Meets World, 'cause if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be an episode. Sorry that it's so short.**

Maya's POV

I woke up to another Friday morning, another day at school. Yay. *sarcasm intended* I quickly put on my favorite pair of ripped jeans, my yellow Brooklyn shirt, and my camo jacket. I made sure Ginger had food, grabbed my phone and headed out the door. Time to go pick Riley up.

* * *

"Maya" I spoke into the buzzer at Riley's apartment. "Come on up" her chipper voice sounded back. I took the elevator up to the Matthews' apartment. I walked and immediately was hit by the smell of Mrs. Matthews' oatmeal. "Hi, Maya. Oatmeal?" she said to me as I walked over to the table. "You're not really asking, are you?" I said as I sat down next to Riley. "No." she replied as she set a bowl down in front of me. I not one to object to Mrs. Matthews' cooking, except her chicken. Yikes.

"So, Maya, ready to go?" Riley said to me when I had finished with breakfast. "Yeah, bye guys." I said, and off we went.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Maya, is it even worth asking if you did the homework?" I asked my best friend as we entered the subway car. I always ask her and she always says the same thing: no. "Why don't you find out?" Maya said, smirking. I sighed, always jokes with her. "Did you?" I asked, a tad annoyed. "No." she said, her smirk softening. "Why do you always give me the same answer?" I said, looking at her in exasperation. I want her to do good in school, we all do. "Why do you always ask me the same question?" she replied, making me laugh. That was the last thing I remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, no I'm not sorry. I will be leaving you at another one in this chapter. I know it's torture, but it adds to the suspense. By the way, Maya's home life is a little different. She never told Riley this, but one of Katy's old boyfriends was abusive towards Maya. Nothing sexual, but he was always drunk. Katy didn't know until she found Maya locked in a closet when she came home from work. Maya is now claustrophobic. He was arrested. Cory only knows because he is her teacher, and Maya asked not to tell anyone. Okay, enough of me talking.**

Maya's POV

We were on the subway, and it started making weird noises. All of the sudden I saw flames. My protective instincts took control, and I grabbed Riley and duck to the ground. I heard a loud crash, and then I blacked out.

* * *

Cory's POV

Why aren't they here yet? Is Maya trying to skip, again? I had started class five minutes ago, and they still weren't here yet. I looked around the class. They were reading in the text book, but I could tell that two boys were extremely distracted.

"Farkle, Friar. Can I speak with you outside for a minute?" "Aww, but I was almost to the part about Belgium!" Farkle said as he got out of his seat. Poor Belgium, it will never get it's chance. "Yes, sir." Lucas simply responded. That polite Texan makes it really hard for me to not like him.

Out in hallway I asked the boys if they had heard anything from Maya or Riley. "No, sir. I'm getting really worried. Should I try texting Riley?" Friar said. "Go ahead." Texas even asked permission to use his phone? Dang. "Oh, no." Friar said as he swiped around on his phone. "What?" I said worried. "Well sir, I have this app on my phone that alerts me when the subway is late. What train do Riley and Maya use?" He asked, looking dead at me, into my soul. It was so scary, I took a step back. "Uh, Train A13. Why?" I asked, confused. "It hasn't come in yet." Shit, what was going on? "Farkle, call Maya. Lucas call Riley. Let me know if you can get a hold of either of them. I'll tell the front office." If anything happened, no I'm going to think about that. Time to tell the front office.

"Riley's not answering." I heard Lucas say as I walked down the hall. I heard Farkle sigh in frustration. "Neither is Ma- hold on. Hello? Maya? Maya!"

 **And that's it. Apparently in my mind Cory also calls names, in his head at least. Do you love the cliffhangers? I'm cruel, aren't I? Hehehehe Suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! So this one has some Faya fluffyness. Hehehehe. Enjoy, my pretties, and your little dog too!**

Maya's POV

"Maya!" Farkle shouted in my ear. "Calm down, Farkle!" I said in a hoarse voice. I could barely breathe because of the smoke. I could barely see anything beyond the corner that we were stuck in. Riley! Where is she? Oh, half a foot away from me. Panic attack well spent. "What do you mean calm down? Where are you? What happened? You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Farkle rambled. As he went on and on, I checked to see if Riley was breathing. Thank God she was. She wouldn't wake up though.

"FARKLE!" I shouted in to the phone to get him to shut up. "Put Mr. Matthews on the phone." I heard some shuffling in the background, and then I got an even louder earful from my history teacher. "MAYA! YOU BETTER NOT BE SKIPPING! I'M OVER HERE SCARED TO DEATH THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED!" I normally like his freak outs, but right now wasn't the best time.

As he went on and on, I was starting to panic. I don't do well in small spaces, and with all the smoke, it felt like a coffin. And it probably will be if I don't get us out of here. I began looking for a way out."Maya, what happened?" a calmer Mr. Matthews said. "The-sub-way-crashed-I-can't-wake-up-Riley." I said between heavy breaths. Between the smoke and my rising panic attack, I could barely breathe, let alone deal with a raging Matthews. "Okay, calm down Maya, try to bre-" "What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped, about to lose it. _It's okay Maya, calm down. You have to focus, find a way out. Focus on getting Riley out._ I replayed in my head.

"Sorry, Mr. Matth-" I was cut short by a coughing fit. "Maya, you okay?"My teacher said from the other end.

"I'm always okay. I think Riley's leg is broken." I said as I looked at her right leg. It was bent at a odd angle.

"Where did it crash? Is she bleeding? Did you call an ambulance?" You would think that he had run out of questions already. I said his name multiple times, trying to get his attention. I looked from the walls that seemed to be closing in to Riley's scraped and bruised face, to the smoke and distant flames, back to Riley, my sweet Riley, and I finally snapped.

"CORNEALIOUS MATTHEWS!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. Well, now I know how to shut him up, because it was dead silence. "I swear on my life that Riley will be fine. Now calm down and let me find a way out of this damn train car!" I shouted. Then I told him to put Farkle on.

"Yes, Maya?" His sweet voice sounded. I really needed to hear his voice now. We've been dating for a while, but no one knows. We didn't want to make a big deal about it, just incase it didn't work out.

"Farkle, do you think I could break a subway window?" I asked, scanning the wreck till I found one. Bingo, five feet away from us, yay, I get to drag Riley with one arm. My left arm wouldn't move from elbow down. My right ankle felt like hell, too. "Well, knowing you, yeah." He said. "Thanks, I'll talk to you soon. Hopefully." "Don't talk like that. You and Riley are going to be fine. She's going to marry Lucas and become a cowgirl and you're going to marry me and move to Paris and be a famous artist!" He said. Man, how I wish he was here. "Thanks." I said. "No problem, I'll see you soon. And Maya, be careful." Fear was all over his voice. "I will. I love you." I said and hung up. I crawled over to the window and beat it until it broke. Then I crawled back to Riley, tried one more hopeless time to wake her up, then I began to drag my little flower out of the train car.

* * *

Farkle's POV

I heard Maya hang up. I was terrified for her. I looked back down the hallway to Lucas and Mr. Matthews, I had moved away so I wouldn't spill the fact that Maya and I are dating. They looked scared as well. "I love you too." I whispered as I walked towards the others.

 **Oh, the cruelness of my cliffhangers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, I will try not to leave it at as much of a cliffhanger this time. I'm sorry, but it's fun. Okay, so if this is a cliffhanger, it won't be as bad as the last one, and I'll post the next chapter as quickly as possible. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hearing that you guys like this story makes my day. Time to read!**

Maya's POV

I laid Riley against the wall of the tunnel. She started to stir, and I relaxed a little. Riley's eyes flew open, and she started coughing. The sound broke my heart.

"Riles, it's okay." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked around, and then at me. "What happened?" she asked me. "What do you remember?" I asked, hoping that she didn't hit her head. "We were talking on the subway, and then, nothing. What happened?" she asked me again. "The subway crashed. Hold on, I need to call 911. I think you leg's broken. Does anything else hurt?" I asked her as I got out my phone. She said that besides the smoke and a few scratches and burns, she was fine. I could't be more relieved as I dialed the emergency number.

The operator asked me what my emergency was, were I was, exc., exc., blah, blah, blah! Can you tell I'm tired? As I answered the operators questions, Riley fell asleep beside me, and her head fell on to my shoulder. Once the operator told me I could hang up, I made sure that Riles was still breathing, then sat there, next to my flower, trying to breathe. _Just breathe._

* * *

Cory's POV

Farkle, Friar, and I left the school on a family emergency. I called Topanga, and now we're at the hospital, waiting for our girls to come in.

"Cory." Topanga pulled me out of my thoughts. I was so worried that I was pacing around the room. Lucas was tapping his foot anxiously, and Farkle was just staring at the ground, lost in his own little world.

"Cory, are you going to call Katy, or should I?" Topanga asked me. I sighed. I almost said yes, but then I remembered someone else we should talk to.

"I think you should call her. I think I'll have my hands full with Shawn." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I heard Shawnie say. "Hi, Shawn. Where are you?" I asked. "Three hours out of the city. I was going to surprise you. Why?" I sighed, not knowing how to explain what happened. "Shawn, Riley and Maya were in a subway wreck. The hospital sent an ambulance, but they haven't come back yet." He was silent for a while, then he said, "I'll be there in one and a half hours, maybe less." Then he hung up.

* * *

Shawn's POV

Once I hung up on Cory, I pressed all the way down on the gas pedal. I didn't care about the speed limit, or the honking cars, all I cared about was getting to Maya. I tried not to think of where she was, but as I drove, images passed through my mind. Pictures of Maya, scared, alone, hurt. I drove faster. At that second, nothing mattered but Maya.

* * *

Maya's POV

My fear and myself were fighting for dominance in my mind. The walls were closing in again, and breathing hurt. Memories flashed, sounds slurred. I saw lights in the distance. I tried to call for help, but all of the sudden air wouldn't come. The last thing I remembered was seeing a blurry face and a fuzzy voice saying something distant.

* * *

Farkle's POV

Ms. Hart got here a few minutes ago. She was pacing and muttering to herself. I was terrified, and I think Lucas could tell. He kept patting my back or glancing at me, telling me that it would be okay.

Finally a nurse came up and told us that Riley and Maya had come in. Riley's leg was broken, and she had some burns. They said she had inhaled some smoke, but she would be okay. When she woke up we would be able to see her.

Maya, on the other hand, wasn't in such a good shape. She had three broken ribs, a busted right ankle, and her left arm was broken at her elbow and forearm. She also inhaled way to much smoke, and the broken ribs didn't help. When they found her, she wasn't breathing. The thought of that scared me. They said that they would be able to tell if she would be fine by tomorrow. They had her on oxygen, but they wanted to wait until she had been stable without any problems for at least three hours before letting Ms. Hart in to the room.

As we waited for one of the girls to wake up, Shawn came in. Cory explained what happened. All we could do was wait. Wait, and pray. At least the girls weren't sitting in a subway, alone, scared, hurt… no Farkle don't think like that. You can't think like that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! So I forgot to mention there ages. They're the same ages as the show, so Maya's fourteen, and Riley's thirteen. Lucas is almost fifteen, and Farkle is almost fourteen. Farkle is actually taller that Maya in the show, she just always wears heels. In "Girl Meets Gravity", when the girls forgot their shoes, it showed that Farkle was taller. Some Faya and Rucas fluff in this chapter. Sorry, it isn't the best place to leave you, but I will update soon. Enough of me. READ!**

Katy's POV

It's midnight, and Lucas and Topanga fell asleep in the waiting room chairs. Thankfully, Topanga is my boss now, so I won't have to beg my boss to get off of work. Goodbye, Nighthawk Diner.

Cory went to the restroom, and Shawn went outside for some fresh air, leaving me with the Farkle. He's been silent the whole time. He wouldn't take his eye's off the floor.

"Well, this isn't exactly how you had hoped to spend your weekend, is it?" I asked, trying to break the silence. He didn't move an inch. "Okay. Awkward." I said looking back at my lap.

"I had hoped to spent it with Maya." I looked up. He was still looking at the floor. I almost thought that I had only imagined him talking when he spoke again. "I was going to take her to Coney Island. It's supposed to be beautiful this time of year. I was going to give her an anniversary gift." I was shock at what he said. Yeah, Maya didn't always tell me things, but at least Riley or Cory would have mentioned her dating. They are blabber mouths.

"You two are dating?" I asked him, hoping to get more out of him. He pulled out a small black box. _What the heck is that?_ I thought. He passed it over to me.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver bracelet, with _Maya_ inscribed on the back.

"Wow." was all I could say. "I was going to give it to her on Saturday. That's when our two year anniversary is." he said as I handed it back. "You two have been dating for two years, and no one bothered to tell me?" I asked. "We didn't want to make a big deal about it, incase it didn't work out. Also, we kind of just wanted to focus on us, not status updates, and people at school. It's kinda hard to explain." He said. Well, it kind of makes sense. "No wonder Maya has seemed so happy lately." I said, smiling to myself.

"So, is she, how do I say this, open with you?" I asked. My baby girl isn't to keen on sharing feelings with people, and I wanted to know just how much this boy knew about her. I wanted to see if she loved him enough to trust him.

"Maya? She's not exactly a 'share bear', but she says stuff to me that I know not to repeat." he answered. _Great, that answers nothing._

"Now if you're talking about when she was thirteen, then yes. She told me." Wow, she didn't even tell Riley about that. "What else did she say about that?" I asked, not sure what else she trusted him with. "The claustrophobia and the nightmares. She doesn't like talking about it though. Maya just wants to leave it in the past." Wow.

"She really trusts you then." I told him. He sighed. "I love her so much." I looked at this teenager, and I could see the fear and love in his eyes as he talked about my baby girl. I believed him.

* * *

Riley's POV

I woke up to a white room and a faint beeping. _Okay, hospital. One question, why? The last thing I remember was being on the subway with Maya._ My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse coming in. "You're awake." he said as he walked towards me. "What happened?" I asked, confused. "What do you remember?"

"I was on the subway with my friend. Why am I here? Where's Maya?" I asked, worried. "Calm down. The subway crashed. Your friend is in another room. Do you want me to get your parents? There outside, along with your friend's mom, your uncle, and two of your friends." I nodded.

"Hey, Riley. How you feeling?" My dad said. Beside him was my mom, and behind him I could see Uncle Shawn, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya's mom. "I'll be fine. How's Maya?" I asked. I could tell by then silence that something was wrong. "Maya?" My voice cracked.

Katy stepped forward, "Maya's going to be just fine, Riley. You just focus on getting that leg of yours fixed up." Then she walked out of the room. I was even more confused than before. "Okay, what's really going on?" I wasn't that stupid. Lucas came and sat in the visitor chair that was next to the bed. "Riley, Maya hasn't woken up yet." he said, as he reached for my hand. Surprisingly, my dad didn't object. That told me that Maya was really hurt.

"Why Maya? Why her? Why?" I asked as Lucas pulled me into a hug. Tears streamed down my face as I laid my head on Lucas's chest. "Can you leave us alone of a minute?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. "Take all the time you need, Riley." Mom said, and everyone but Lucas left.

We stayed in that position for a while, as I tried to calm down. Finally, I got up the nerve to talk, though I was scared of the answer. "Lucas?" I said, not moving from his strong arms. "Yes, Riley?" I inhaled wearily, then said, "I want you to tell me exactly how bad Maya's injuries are. I'm trusting you to tell me the truth, and not to sugar coat it." He sighed.

"Oh boy, Riley. Where do I start?" He was avoiding the question. "Your scaring me." I said. "Riley, Maya hasn't woken up yet." No, duh. "You already told me that." He pulled me closer. "She inhaled a lot of smoke, she has three broken ribs, her right ankle is broken, her left arm is broken, and when they found her she wasn't breathing." He said.

It took me a couple seconds to take in what he was saying. "Oh." was all I could say. "Riley?" Lucas said after a minute. "Yeah?" The shakiness in his voice worried me. "The doctors aren't sure if she will wake up." he said slowly. I didn't respond. How do you respond to that? We just sat there, together. In that moment, I just wanted to disappear.

* * *

Lucas's POV

Well, that killed my soul. I mean, how do you tell your best friend that their other best friend might be dying two floors above you? It's worse than telling your little sister that there guinea pig was eaten by a snake. Trust me, I've had to do that before. Rest in peace, Pongo. Riley fell asleep, still in my arms. I didn't have the heart to leave. I couldn't leave her right now.

 **And that's a wrap. Suggestions still welcome. P.S. Riley and Lucas are the same as in the show, not exactly a couple, but still more than just friends. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, so I went heavier on the swearing this time, so brace yourself. Maya's a little funny in this chapter, but it gets serious. It turns out that the crash open up old scars for Maya (emotional scars) and old problems surface. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they warmed my heart. :-)**

Shawn's POV

I followed Katy after leaving Riley's room. I found her outside, leaning against the hospitals outer wall. "That was nice of you, trying not to worry Riley." I said. Katy let out a long breath. "It's not her who needs to worry. What am I going to do, Shawn? My baby girl…" I pulled her into a hug. "Shh... Maya's strong. Soon enough she be up and about, asking us why we were so worried. Maya is a brave little girl." I tried my best to comfort her, but how do you help a woman who just heard that her baby is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and may not wake up?

"Thank you, Shawn. I'm just so scared. I didn't protect her before, and now she's hurt again…" I cut her off. "Hey, do not blame yourself for this. You couldn't have prevented this anymore than Auggie could." I said, looking her dead in the eyes and holding her at arms length. Then I pulled her into another hug.

"What do you mean, didn't protect her before?" I asked, curious. "No, no. It's not my place to tell you." she said, starting to walk away. "Hey, hey. Where you going?" I asked, chasing after her. "For a walk." she stated simply. I see where Maya gets her bluntness.

"Can I come to?" I asked, smirking. "Seeing that you're going to follow me no matter what I say, sure." she said.

We were about half way around the hospital when Katy spoke again. "Shawn, you care about Maya, right?" I looked at her, a little confused that she wasn't already sure of that. "Of course." I said. "Well, I think that there's something you should know about her, but she'll be beyond ticked. Don't even mention it around her, okay?" she looked me in the eyes.

"I promise. What should I know?" I asked, again curious. Katy sighed. "Maya's going to kill me for this…" she mumbled. "Well, when Maya was thirteen, I dated this guy. I thought he was nice enough, but Maya hated him. I never knew why. I started to notice that Maya was using more makeup, but it didn't show on her face. I could only tell when I saw that her makeup jars were empty faster than usual. I asked her about it, but she brushed it off. Sometimes she would say that she had let Riley barrow some. It wasn't until I came home one day that I found out what was really going on." I was a little worried about what she would say next. "What happened?" Katy and I had stopped walking at that point. "I came home from work one day and heard rustling in the closet. I thought that Ginger had just gotten stuck in there again. I open the door, and I saw my baby girl, with a busted lip and bloody nose. Maya was whiter than a ghost. I got her out of the closet and asked her what happened about forty times before she was able to answer. It turn out that bastard had been beating up my little girl and locking her in a closet since we started dating. He's in jail now, but she still has nightmares and is very claustrophobic."

I was silent for a few seconds. "If. I. Ever. See. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. I. Will. Rip. His. Head. Off. His. Body." I was so angry I could barely speak. Who would do that to a little girl? Why? "Shawn, don't tell her that you know. I just thought that you would want to know." Katy said. I looked at her, and all of my anger dissolved. "I won't tell her. Who else knows?" I asked, calmer. "Cory, but that's only because he's her teacher. The Farkle also knows, but that's 'cause Maya told him." Well, that made no sense. "Why would she tell Minkus 2.0?" I asked. I saw a small smile form on Katy's lips. "I have no idea." she said, and we continued our walk.

* * *

Maya's POV

That beepy thing was annoying me. I opened my mouth to shout at it, I don't know why I had a sudden interest in yelling at inanimate objects, but here I am. No sound came out. I tried again, and I broke into a coughing fit. Almost immediately a doctor was in the room. _What the heck? How long have I been out? Why does it hurt to breathe? Where's Riley? HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN THE HELL IS ON MY SHOULDER?_ There was a fuzzy thing in the corner of my eye. I turned my head, and there was some sort of stuffed creature thing on my right shoulder.

"Ms. Hart? Are you okay? Can you breathe alright?" the doctor asked. I looked at him, then back at my shoulder, then at the doctor. I decide to ask him in the abridged version. "What is on my shoulder?" I asked slowly. He chuckled. "Your friend's mom said it was from a little boy named Auggie. She said it's supposed to be a mini Mr. Googily? Does that make any sense at all?"

Now it was my turn to laugh."It actually makes perfect sense." I said, then asked, "Where's Riley?" All of the sudden my head started to hurt, the room started spinning, and I could barely see. I reach my had out to steady myself, but I had no idea what I was grabbing at. Then it all stopped.

"What the-" I looked at the doctor, and I decided not to swear. I was going to say something that started with 'f', but I don't need a lecture from a man with a PdHd.

"What time is it?" I asked. "9:30 a.m." He replied. _HOW LONG WAS I OUT? ANSWER WHAT I'M SHOUTING AT YOU IN MY MIND, DAMN IT!_ "You've been out for two days, it's Sunday." _Took you long enough._ "Your mom is here, along with some of your friends. Do you want me to send them in?" Mom's here? "Sure."

A few minutes later my mom came in, along with Shawn, Farkle, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie. "Hey, baby girl." mom said. It was good to hear her voice. "Hi, mom. How's Riley?" Shawn chuckled. "She's fine, Maya. She's eating breakfast with Lucas." Farkle walk up to me and sat down in the visitor chair. He didn't say anything, he just sat there. "Yeah, okay." I said, giving him a weird look. "So, what happened while I was having the longest nap of my life?" That made the Matthews laugh. From there it was just an awkward silence. Then Auggie broke it. "So, Maya. What happened on the subway?" All I could do was stare at him. I know he didn't mean to, but that question caused way to many memories to come rushing back way to fast. One second I felt safe and happy, the next, I was back in the subway car. I didn't move, I couldn't move.

* * *

Cory's POV

Oh, boy. I pick up Auggie and took him out side, not sure of what else to do. Out in the hallway, I told him that it wasn't the best idea to ask her that. "Why not?" he asked innocently. Why are my children so innocent? Oh, yeah, 'cause I'ma over protective care bear. "Just trust me, Auggie. You'll understand when you'll older." He nodded. We headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Farkle's POV

"Maya. Maya!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Finally, she blinked. "Sorry." she said in a soft voice, too soft for my Maya. I took her hand and she just stared at her lap. I wanted to hug her, to hold her and tell her that everything was alright, that she was safe, but I knew it would hurt her broken ribs. So I just held her hand and spoke gently.

 **Awww… there so cute. Sorry if this is horrible, it's 1:40 in the morning right now. I couldn't fall asleep because I had too many ideas in my head. Suggestions welcome.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews and nice suggestions. I don't have an exact time that I'll be updating the story, but I will be writing practically all day, except during the new episode of GMW. :-) I'm so excited! Sorry guys, but I've got a date with Disney tonight! That probably sounded really weird. Oh, well. I'll stop talking. READ!**

Katy's POV

My baby girl wouldn't look away from her lap. She looked so scared. It broke my heart. I sat in the other visitor chair, on Maya's left. The Farkle was still holding her hand.

"Mom?" Maya said suddenly. "I'm right here, Maya." I said, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked at me with such sad and scared eyes, then she went back to staring at her lap.

"Can you open the window? It's getting kinda small in here." Maya said so softly I almost didn't hear her. I knew what she was talking about though. "Of course, baby girl. Of course." I opened the window that was behind me.

The fact that Maya was awake meant that she would eventually be physically fine, but she was different. My baby girl was hurt, and scared. I felt like the worst mother in the history of the universe.

* * *

Lucas's POV

"Riley. Riley." I coaxed my friend awake. "Huh? Oh, Lucas. Yeah?" Riley said drowsily. "Maya's awake." That was all I had to say. She was up faster than you could say, 'slow down'. Which I tried, but she was already on her crutches and out the door. The only reason she was still in the hospital was because the doctors wanted to keep an eye on some of her burns. I ran after her, smiling to myself.

* * *

When we got to Maya's room, Farkle and Ms. Hart were in there. It looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that Maya was starring at her lap, and Farkle was holding her hand. I mean, we all know that Farkle loves Maya, he announced that to the whole class. Yet, I kinda expected Maya to punch him, or at least pull away.

"Maya?" Riley said, walking towards her friend. Maya looked up from her lap, and she smiled. I'm not sure if Riley could tell, but her eyes told me that she wasn't okay.

"Hey, Riles. How ya doin'?" Maya said. "How am I? How are you?" Riley said, looking Maya in the eyes.

"Oh, and why is Farkle holding your hand? More importantly, why aren't you ripping his head off." I asked, not able to take another moment of not asking. It was just plain weird.

"Uhh…" Maya looked about three shades redder. "Oh. My. God. Your dating aren't you?" Riley asked. That explains why Maya has been nicer to him lately. Maya was already blushing, but when Farkle looked at her, you could see a shy smile and she went even redder. That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Guess the cats out of the bag, Maya." Farkle said. "Wait, what are you playing at?" Maya said, and all of the sudden Farkle kissed her on the cheek. It was quick, but sweet. Everyone in the room said, "aww…." and Maya hid her face in the crook of Farkle's neck. She tried to hide it, but her smile was so big, it could be seen from Seattle.

* * *

Riley's POV

Maya and Farkle. Dating. Okay. Maya was obviously upset about something, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. From the look in her eyes, it was serious, and I needed back up. Maybe her boyfriend and a certain photographer can help.

 **Sorry that it's so short. Suggestions welcome.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter. It has fluffiness in it.**

Shawn's POV

I still don't see how my niece was able to rope me into figuring out what was wrong with Maya, but here I am. I was talking with Maya for an hour or two when she fell asleep. So, I just sat in the visitor chair, reading. The t.v. was on in the background.

 _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. _I can't just ask her what's wrong, she would never admit anything. Besides, she was trapped in a subway car for three and a half hours, what do you expect? Maya's not going to be the most chipper person for a while._

"Shawn?" I heard Maya waking up. "I'm right here kiddo." I said, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, which was probably hard with only one free hand.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking at me. Her eyes showed that she was trying to hide that something was bothering her, but I was just glad that she wasn't staring at her lap anymore.

"4:30." I said. "So, kiddo. What's been bothering you?" It just came out, I swear it just came out. Why would I just ask her that directly? I'm horrible at trying to get information out of people. Why of all people would Riley ask me to get Maya to talk about her feelings? That kid has no logic.

"I'm scared." she said softly. _Wait, that worked? That actually got her to talk? Who knew._ Maya was looking at me with the saddest eyes I have every seen in my life.

"What are you scared about?" I asked. Hey, if blunt questions worked the first time, why not try again? "I thought I was over something, I thought I had moved on, but now, I don't feel like me anymore. I don't like it. I'm scared that things won't go back to normal. For once I would like a normal moment in my life." she said. I never thought about it that way.

"Listen, it's gonna take sometime for you to be back to your old self. I'm sorry, it just takes time. But Maya, I promise you it will go back to normal. Well, normal for a girl that's best friend's father is her history teacher." I said. That last part made her laugh a little.

"Listen, in a few weeks you'll be out of your casts, and you'll be back at school. Don't you have art this semester?" I know how much she loves art.

"Yeah, that's the only class I get a good grade in. Funny thing, I'm right handed, but I draw with my left. Which is broken. Aww, damn it!" I had no response for that. Well I did stare at her in compete shock.

"What?" she was completely oblivious to the fact that she had cussed in front of me. Then her eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit!" She said, a second later putting her hand over her mouth. Then we laughed till dinner time.

* * *

A month later.

Farkle's POV

Riley, Maya, Lucas, and I were watching a movie at Riley's house. Riley's cast was off, and so were Maya's. She was acting more like herself, but she still didn't like mentioning the accident.

Lucas and Riley were lying down on the ground, in front of the tv. Maya and I were on the couch, sending texts to each other because we had seen this movie already. We saw it on our fourth date. We would just whisper, but Riley would yell at us to be quiet.

Near the last twenty minutes of the movie, Maya had fallen asleep. Thank God Riley didn't see, 'cause if she did she would have gotten her camera. Maya's head was on my shoulder, and my arm was around her.

When the movie ended, Riley and Lucas got up. I motioned for them to be quiet, and Riley ripped out her phone to take a picture. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't with out moving and, more importantly, wake my girlfriend. Thankfully, Lucas grabbed the phone out of her hands. She would have fought for it, but then Maya's phone, which was on her lap, buzzed softly. I picked up, and saw that Shawn had texted her. He was here to pick her up, but he didn't want to interrupt the movie by buzzing in. I told Riley, and she let him up as quietly as possible. Thankfully, Maya's a heavy sleeper. Shawn came and when he saw Maya, he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Shawn's POV

Maya is so adorable with Farkle. If I ever said that to her face she would literally rip my head off my body. I was here to pick her up because Katy said she was running late. I walked over to her and gently carried her to my car.

At Maya's apartment, I tucked her into her bed. That girl can actually sleep through a New York traffic jam. She seemed so kind and innocent when she was asleep. 'Seemed' being the key word. I smiled, and turned of the lamp that was on her desk.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." I whispered, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then I headed out.

 **And that's the end! This was a short story, but it is my first full story!. Thank you so much for all the kind support! I will make other stories, but for now, I'll have to say see you later. If you want to request a story, please do!. :-)**


End file.
